


Loyal.

by ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo



Series: Lux [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo/pseuds/ThisIsNotTheSuccubusBo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux, a former (highly-trained) bodyguard, now protects Skye, who helped her disappear by giving her a new name and let her stay in her van (for Skye's protection).</p><p>Set During First Season (so far). Has the missions the team went on, but including Lux. (Won't include parts where Skye isn't/where she doesn't have an earpiece.) (Includes dialog, some is skipped.) </p><p>I do not own most of these characters, only Lux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal.

I walk next to Skye, rolling my eyes as she talks about something going on with Rising Tide. When the top floor of a building across the street, the brownish one she pointed one of her strange devices at, bursts into flames she pulls her phone out and points the camera at it. When a man jumps out of the window, the camera follows his fall, though when he lands unharmed, Skye hits my arm. When the guy sets the woman in his arms down, she hits the back of her hand against my upper arm and moves toward him, until checking on the woman.

We go to the van, and she starts talking about stuff for Rising Tide. She then sits back and laughs slightly, rambling about the superhero we just saw. I roll my eyes and just listen to her, having learned my lesson the first time I asked her why she talked so much about what she was doing, and getting a pretty good answer in return.

She tells me we're going somewhere and I nod, following her. We stop at a bench, where we talk, until she sees the guy she thinks is the superhero. She leans forward and watches him, looking at me with a big, excited smile. She then stands, and follows the man, ignoring my mumbles about stalking. She follows him to a diner of some sort, and slides into the booth across from him before looking down. I slide in next to her, and she starts talking, her hands entwined with each other.

She looks around, rocking forward and back, until she looks straight at him. "Just act natural." She says, smiling, before looking around again.

He looks confused, and leans forward slightly. "What?"

"Pretend that we're talking." She says, in a 'duh' tone.

"We are." He says, still confused.

"Good." She says quickly, shifting her eyes around again. "Cause you never know who's listening.."

"I don't even know who's talking."

"She's Skye.. I'm Lux. And you're who she calls The Hooded Hero." I say, smiling at him.

Skye chuckles. "Please tell me that you're not staying with that name." She pulls three packets from the holder on the table.

"Wait. What? I'm not-- I'm a factory worker." He scratches the back of his neck.

"Sure, by day." She says, in her 'duh' tone again. "I saw you. You're a hero. Like, a for-real, super-"

"She's trying to say you are a superhero, and that she's not stalking you. Skye, hurry it up." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You're in danger." Skye says, leaning forward slightly.

"You got the wrong guy, ladies." He says, before leaning back, staring at Skye.

"No. You've got the wrong approach!" Skye whisper-yells.

"Skye, stop acting so excited." I put a hand on her shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean about danger?" He asks, now folding his arms.

"S.H.I.E.L.D." She says, looking around again.

"Shield what?" He holds an arm in front of his body, as if holding a shield. "I should carry a shield?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D. Government. Scary men in dark suits who come after guys like you." She leans further forward, though I pull her back. "They knew about the battle of New York before it even happened. And then cleaned it up before anyone could ask any real questions-- Overnight. How long do you think it'll take them to clean you up?"

"And you want to know why I'm hiding." He shakes his head and sighs.

"What if you didn't hide?" She asks, smiling again.

"Get in front of this. Let the world know you are a hero." I say, standing slowly just in case.

"I'm just a guy." He wrinkles his nose and shakes his head again.

"Do not say what I think you're going to say, Skye." I say quickly, cutting her off, and receiving a glare before she shifts the three packets that sit on the table in front of her.

"I can help." She leans back now, and continues to move the packets. "I'm great with computes, like weirdly great. Ask Lux."

"She is great." I agree, with a nod.

"I mean, I can help you create a whole new identity, or.." Skye gasps, looking out the window then at the man. "A mask."

"O..Okay.." He collects his cup and newspaper before standing.

"Well, you could just-- also.. Stick with the... hood." She follows him, and moves to be in his sight as I move quickly to stand behind her. "Listen.. you cannot walk away from this. With great power comes.. A ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with. Now, my office is.." She starts to point, before he cuts her off.

"You.." He looks towards where she was pointing. "Have an office?"

"Yes, she has an office.. It's a mobile office.. It's a van. We.. live in a van. By choice of course." I say, rolling my eyes at him.

"It's always in the alley around the corner-- Free Wi-Fi-- and you can come by anytime." She looks at me, and nods slightly.

"Thank you." He turns and walks away.

"They're coming for you." Skye wrinkles her nose, and waves at him. She looks down at the i.d. that she stole from him, and smiles. "Mike." She then leads me to the van, climbing in with a small laugh.

"How will you come at us? From the air? From the ground?" Skye starts a video after a while, so I move to the back with her. "How will you silence us this time? How can you? The truth is in the wind. It's everywhere. You cannot stop the Rising Tide. You will not find us. You will never see our faces. But rest assured-- We will rise against those who shield us from the truth. And nothing-- nothing can stop us in the--" She is interrupted by the van's back doors opening, so I move in front of her. "Hey. What up?" She looks over my shoulder before I punch the younger-looking one quickly, before punching the older-looking one.

After a few punches to the nose, and a few to the abdomen, and a really hard punch to the side of the head (after a few minutes, guessing the last punch to the younger one's nose angered him), I am knocked out, leaving Skye to have a hood pulled over her head as I am draped over one of their shoulders.

I wake up when I hear the Skye say something to the agents. I sit up quickly, though move a hand to my head.

"You don't look that big." The younger one says, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah, she isn't that big.. But I am bigger than her, which is big enough." I spit blood from my mouth and rest my head against the wall. "You caught me by surprise is all, with a damn brute, who obviously works out more than me." I rub my stomach.

"Sorry for the lack of finesse." I stand slowly, and move to Skye's side quickly. "Agent Ward here has had a little history with your group-- The Rising Tide."

"I don't know what you're--" Skye starts.

"Okay, there are two ways we can do this." Ward, as I just learned, says.

"Oh. Is one of them the easy way?" I mock, smirking slightly as the older one offers me a chair, which I take.

"No." Ward says, with a serious look on his face.

"Oh." Skye looks at me, and widens her eyes slightly.

"What's your name?" The older one asks.

"Skye." Skye turns her head before talking, looking away from me and the agents. "She's Lux."

"What's your real name?" Agent Ward asks.

"That can wait." The older one says to the agent, smiling at us. "It's another name we need-- a certain hero."

Skye sighs and looks at the table. "What makes you think I know that?" She looks at him as she talks, shaking her head.

"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few Rising Tide posts." He sits, and looks at Skye, who smiles.

"Wow, Yeah.." I say. "Was that a mistake or are we now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this? A Plane? We got inside. And by now you've discovered you can't beat the encryption of her equipment. So.. You got nothing." I fake a small pout, moving my wrists against the handcuffs.

"We have a fairly strong coincidence. You being on the scene right before it went up in flames. You want to tell me what my team is gonna find there?" He asks, making Skye and myself laugh.

"How did you know the hooded man was in the building?" Ward asks. "Did you blow it up just to draw him out?"

"Did you?" I ask. "Wait, that's not your style. Secrecy is your style. Right, Skye?" I look at Skye, who nods slightly.

"We were just kidnapped by your 'style'. S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, project Pegasus, of course you'd be covering up Centipede." Skye rolls her eyes at them.

At this point I zone out, letting Skye deal with the stuff she knows, and the stuff I usually don't like paying attention to.

I zone back in when Ward gets closer to the now standing Skye, quickly moving to be in between them. She pokes his chest around me as she speaks, calling him firm.

"Yeah. Tell my fist that." I mumble, glaring up at Ward as he is about five inches taller than my 5'9". I ignore the conversation until he moves, and calls Skye a groupie.

"She's a groupie.. All this hacking into the S.H.I.E.L.D., tracking powers-- She might as well be one of those sweaty cosplay girls crowding around Stark Tower."

"What? I would-- It was one time." Skye looks at me, and laughs slightly.

"Ward." The older guys says before walking out of the room.

I look at Skye and raise an eyebrow. "So that's why you were in New York. That's great." I roll my eyes, and sit on the table.

"Sure.. Maybe I was just pretending to stalk Stark, so I could meet my bodyguard-thing." She laughs when I nearly fall of the table.

"Did you just call me a thing?" I ask, faking an incredulous tone.

"You know what I meant." She hits my arm lightly.

The agents walk back in, and seat us both in chairs.

"This.." The older one hold a little vial up. "Is is QNB-T16. it's the top-shelf martini of sodium pentothal derivatives. It's a brand-new and extremely potent truth drug. Don't worry. The effects only last about an hour."

"And you'll have a nice little nap." Ward moves from our side of the table to the older agent's. "And we'll have all the answers to our-- Hey! What the hell?" The older guy injects Ward with the drug.

"I'm sorry." The guy holds in a laugh. "Did that hurt?"

"No." Ward says stubbornly. "But you've lost your mind. You should never do that to a member of your team. And, yes, it did hurt a little bit. But I always try to mask my pain in front of beautiful women 'cause I think it makes me seem more masculine. My god, this stuff works fast."

"Lux, care to join me out here?" The older agent asks me, and I stand quickly. "Don't trust us? Ask him whatever you'd like." The agent looks at Skye before leading me out of the room, still in handcuffs.

"These are rather tight." I say to the man once out of the room. "Do you think you could unlock them? I will not hurt you. Only that guy Ward if he hurts Skye." He laughs as I say this, and unlocks the cuffs.

"Why are you so protecting over her?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I owe her a great debt, sir.. She helped me escape a life I no longer enjoyed, never enjoyed really, and I protect her from guys like you. Though I tone down my fighting skills, trying to stay underground as you would call it." I say, standing stiffly. "She understands why I do what I do."

"I do too. I gave my life for S.H.I.E.L.D. and I protect it and the world from people who attack it." I scratch along my jaw as he talks. "Was dead for forty seconds.. Woke up a couple months after in Tahiti. It's a magical place if you were wondering."

I stay silent for nearly an hour after this, when Skye finally gets Coulson (as I learned from him talking) to let her out, Ward unconscious on the table.

"Did Agent Ward give you anything?" Coulson asks Skye after bringing us to a room.

"He told me he's been to Paris, but he's never really seen it.. and that he wishes you stayed in Tahiti." Skye says, before leaning against the table.

"It's a magical place." He replies.

"Ward doesn't like your style." She says, looking at me with a large smile on her face. "Kind of think I do."

"What about his?" Coulson swipes the table and a news report appears on the screen, to which I pay no attention to.

"This is wrong.. This is not the guy I met. He was.." She shakes her head as she thinks of the right wording. "He just needs a break."

"Then give him one." Coulson smiles at her slightly. "What have you got?"

She looks at the screen, then down at the table before people walk in. Two nerdy people introduce themselves to Skye, though I have moved to a corner as to not be noticed. Skye puts the license she picked off the guy on the table.

"Michael Peterson. Factory Worker. Married. One Kid." Coulson takes a breath before continuing. "Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best Guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super." Skye just paces behind him.

"Who has the tech to do that?" The mean-looking Asian that didn't really introduce herself asks. "And why would they want to?"

"Fitz," Coulson addresses the male nerd. "What do we have from the security footage? Before the blast?"

"What are we seeing?" The Asian again.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man." Fits says, pointing out the obvious.

"Well the data is very corrupt." Simmons says after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, cold-war Russia corrupt." Fitz replies, looking back at her.

"Yeah." She smiles at him.

"I-I can't sync the time code without.." Fitz starts, though I step out of the shadows, scaring Fitz, Skye, and Simmons.

"What if you had the audio?" I ask, looking at them. The agents look confused, though Skye looks excited.

"I was.. running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast." Skye explains. "The digital file is in my van. There's too much background noise for me.. But you could probably--"

"You can clean that up can't you?" Simmons, or Jemma, interrupts. "Find a sync point and use cross-field validation. "

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns." Fitz replies, rubbing his chin as everyone else stares at them with confused looks as they solve the problem. They then tell Skye the audio would be great.

"Your van's here, but you were right.. We couldn't decrypt the files." Coulson looks at Skye as I walk over to her.

"The encryption is coupled to the GPS. Get my van back to that alley, and then I'm in business." Skye wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Agent May will escort you." He turns to May. "And on your way out, wake up Ward."

"Who's that sir?" Fitz asks, pointing at me as I turn to leave.

"I'm Lux. Skye's.. bodyguard-thing." I mock Skye with a smirk, and poke Skye's side. "I am not a thing Skye."

"Well, I'm sorry, Lux." Skye pouts and rolls her eyes.

Once Agent May wakes Ward up and we are on the ramp, heading out of the plane, I lose my balance and grab a hold on May. Skye looks at me with a concerned look on her face, but I brush it off. "I'm good. Light-headed is all. Let's move. Can I have my gun back?" I ask Coulson after moving away from the Asian (Though I know I am stronger), who followed us, quickly, and when he shakes his head I growl. He then laughs, and walks away.

* * *

When we get the van back to the alley, May stays outside the open back doors of the thing. I grab my knives, which are hidden where S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't have found them, and wait for Skye to finish. 

"Audio file should come through, it's not compressed, so it might take a minute." Skye holds her phone to her hear while typing with one hand, though when she sets the phone down, she looks like she might laugh. After a few seconds she turns and lifts a file. She grabs a chip then hides it, and winks at me.

"Alright that should do it." She says, cheerful. She closes the lid of her laptop slowly. "Let's head back."

Mike drops from somewhere, startling May. He then throws her into the brick wall, and watches her until Skye talks.

"Mike." He turns to look at her. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." He replies. "From the scary men in dark suits. And you're gonna help save us."

"Us?" I ask putting a hand on my knife, though relax the hand when he pulls a kid into view.

"Don't cry. Okay? Stay strong for me, Ace. What are we?" He asks, after lifting Ace into the back of the van.

"A team." The kid replies.

"That's right." He looks at me as he climbs in a closes the door. "Now drive." I nod slightly, and drive to Union Station as he directs.

Once parked, Skye sets to work. She types for a few seconds, and sets to work on deleting Mike from existing. I move to the back, before Mike moves forward.

"How long is this going to take?" He asks.

"This is top speed. Trust me. It's not like I'm deleting a Facebook page. I'm bypassing the license bureau's A.E.S.-protected data stream." She continues working, not even looking at the man. "So, chill."

"How do I know you can really do this?" He says, still watching her.

"I've done it before." She licks her lips. "Twice."

"We'll take the nice ladies with us. We-We-We.. Can't go to the airport so we'll.. take a train. And there they'll... they'll help us start over. Make a new life-- a better life, like I always said." Mike turns to look at his son, and I smile at him.

"Mr. Peterson, good morning." I hear Coulson's voice, and look at Skye with a grin. "We're not a threat. We're here to help. But you're in danger, and we need to take you in."

Mike growls slightly. "What did you do?" He yells, before pushing the side of the van out and grabbing Skye and I with one arm and Ace with the other. Once inside, I look at Mike before looking around. Skye thinks quicker than me, and kicks a guy in the groin.

She backs up and looks at Mike. "You're right, he is a little bitch!" Ace is pushed back by his dad, then runs. Skye and I start running quickly toward a door.

The door is locked, which makes me growl as Skye tries pushing it open. Mike then grabs Skye and me, and kicks the door in before dragging us after him.

"We've got to stop!" Skye yells, pulling her arm from his grip. "These men can help you!"

"The men in suits? They're your buddies now?" He grips my arm tighter before roughly grabbing Skye's arm. "Where did they take my son?!" He drags us to the railing, overseeing the station and looks over it. We both try to escape his grip, until a man in a police suit shoots a shotgun at us. He pushes us to the ground yelling 'watch out'. He falls over the railing, leaving the man with us. He aims again, and I try to stand, though am unable.

May saves us quickly, attacking the man quickly and taking him down just as quickly. I look at Skye, before my vision goes slightly blurry.

"I think I am more hurt than I thought.. Skye." I speak quietly, before grabbing Skye's arm. "Really tired.. Might have something to do with hitting my head."

"Oh god. Lux!" Skye yells, before I go completely unconscious.


End file.
